I've Had Enough Great Adventures
by Charley In Need of Attention
Summary: 20 years ago Wendy left Peter Pan and Neverland. Now Captain Hook's daughter is fed up of her father's restrictions and wants to have an adventure. But after getting lost in Neverwood Cassie Hook might decide that her adventure isn't what she expected.
1. Chapter 1

**So I was revising and this popped into my head. I know Hook is slightly out of character but still. I decided to rate this a T because well it's pirates and they swear worse than sailors! Also I think Peter is around 17 in this I'm yet to decide whether he always was or he left Neverland for some reason. **

**Ps. bet you can't guess who Cassie's mother is (well you probably will but still)**

**Disclaimer: I would love to own Peter Pan but unfortunately I am not J.M Barrie. So all credit goes to him... Wait no he can't have Cassie, she's mine.  
**

**I've Had Enough Great Adventure**

**Chapter 1 **

Cassandra Hook had been protected her entire life. She had been told not to go to Mermaid's Lagoon and Tiki Forrest more times than she'd had hot dinners, though seeing as she was always late to dinner that wasn't very often, and under no circumstances was she to go to Neverwood, ('Not even if it was the last place to hide from a vicious murderer, Cassie' her father had replied to her attempt at a loophole). And seeing as her father's ship was nearly always out at sea or docked in Crystal Cove, there weren't many places for Cassie to go. Skull Rock was past Mermaid's Lagoon so that was out of bounds and the Black Castle scared Cassie (she swore she always heard ticking following her. Cassie felt as if she was permanently trapped inside a crystal bubble and wrapped in swaths and swaths of cloth. But Cassie had grown up listening to her mother's stories of swash-buckling adventures and longed to have one of her own.

Cassie told her father her grievances one night and was shocked by his reponse.  
"Cassandra, child you do not know the dangers surrounding you. You are not to go anywhere near Neverwood, I have told you this too many times."  
"But Daddy..." Cassie had begun to protest,  
"No buts, please for once do as you are told." What surprised Cassie was the fact that instead of looking angry as Cassie expected she saw a trace of fear flit across James Hook's face. But when Cassie's mother placed a soothing hand on his shoulder, his face softened and he spoke in a softer tone.  
"Please Cassie, these are the only things I ask of you and it is for own good."

And so Cassie resigned herself to stare longingly at the maps which adorned her father's cabin walls and allow her fingers to trace the routes that she may never get to travel.

However as much as Cassie longer for danger she longed for romance more. She had read countless novels about whirlwind romances ad wished that if only once she would get the chance to feel her heart flutter in her chest and to feel the spark that one only feels when in love. Being a fifteen year old girl on a pirate ship, there was only one other Cassie's age and that was the cooks assistant and he smelt of mushy peas (which Cassie absolutely despised) and her limited running grounds meant Cassie had never even seen a boy she might like.  
'_perhaps it is for the best' _Cassie often thought to herself _'after all if one does not fall in love then one wouldn't get their heart broken.' _But she never really believed it.

Being the hopeless romantic she was Cassie loved her parent's tale of how they fell in love. Cassie's mother had come to Neverland with Peter Pan, (whom Cassie had mixed feelings about currently) when she was a little younger than Cassie and at the time had hated her father, making him her childhood villain. But when she had returned home and grew older, Cassie's mother found herself to become rather attached to the villain who haunted her dreams and felt herself become unexplainable distraught whenever he crossed her mind as she had thought he was dead, eaten by crocodile (which Cassie also had a petrifying fear of). However when Cassie's mother had found her way back to Neverland, by some strange occurrence neither Cassie's mother or father could explain, now 22, they both found each other and slowly (and rather explosively Cassie came to understand) they fell in love and married. Cassie often had to suppress a sigh when she heard the story and saw the adoring looks that crossed her parent's faces when they saw one another.

But despite her complaining Cassie loved nothing more when they were sailing across the sea. The high waters were her home, where she could take flight and be free. And when Cassie was at sea, she didn't see the pride in her father's eyes at the way she lit up. What else Cassie didn't know was her parents increasing worry that Cassie's curiosity would get the better of her and she would disobey the rules she so detested. A worry which was highlighted the night after Cassie voiced her frustrations with the restrictions of her explorations.  
"James, we can't expect Cassie to sit around all day." Her mother had commented that night when they were getting ready for bed." James Hook looked over at his wife pulling on her nightgown,  
"I know my beauty but I can't suggest she go places with an escort, she'll give them the slip within 5 minutes, she's like her mother that way, always giving me the slip." He moved a lock of his wife's dark brown curls from her face and cupped her face.  
"I stopped giving you the slip many years ago my love," James watched his wife's flush tint her face and collarbone as she replied, her voice barely above a whisper. Gods how he loved this woman.  
"And I am eternally thankful for that fact." James murmured, bending his head to kiss his wife before moving to trail kissing her neck as she let a whimper. James smirked against her skin. "Come my dear the time for talking is over, let us go to bed."

**So can you guess who Cassie's mother is? I think that you probably will I didn't really cover it much. Please review, my copies of Peter Pan both the film and book how been used so much they need replaced so I'm going without and I need reviews to thrive. To anyone who reads my other fanfics I'm am soo sorry I haven't updated anything at all I am a disgrace to the name fanfiction... But I do have 4 chapters of New Generation to upload so I hope you'll forgive me once those are up plus I'm rewriting plot lines at the moment as well as revising my ass off currently so yeah.**

**Word count: 896 so um... slightly disappointing to me but then again not bad seeing I was writing while revising and watching/ unwilling being involved in a water fight in the same day so 896 words in around 3 hours isn't that bad I suppose.**

**Cookies to all if you press the review button!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well basically everyone's guessed Cassie's mother, so I failed so very badly, in fact I seem to so predicable that my friends guessed before even reading the story. :$ ah well. I think Hook is a bit OOC but perhaps the years with his wife and daughter have mellowed him, but don't worry he can still be very fierce when he wishes to be.  
Disclaimer: For disclaimer please read previous chapter as I am too lazy at the moment as I am writing at 11:45 and being yelled at by my roommate for ignoring her rants, see what I do for you all!**

**Chapter 2**

Cassie gazed out over the tranquil sea, perched on a rock with her legs dangling into the water, the sun warming her skin. Around her the pirates were lugging wet sails and cargo to dry out in the burning sun after the fierce storm the night before. Cassie's mother was washing clothing in the crystal stream that ran into the sea. Cassie's father looked over at Cassie and sauntered over to the rock she had perched herself on. He had forgone his signature red velvet coat and black waistcoat, instead choosing to don a pale blue cotton shirt with grey breeches and black boots. Cassie herself was wearing a cotton shift with purple leggings, her own black boots thrown on the wet sand.

James Hook sat on the rock next to his daughter. Her long dark curls were loose falling down her back, the velvet ribbon that normally held them back wrapped around her wrist. Cassie's eyes were closed a content smile on her face as she lend back, her hands either side and slightly behind her soaking in the warm sun. As he sat down she opened her eyes ad turned her head to face him.  
"I wonder why we have to endure such a storm to receive such a day as this." Cassie's bright blue eyes bore into her father. A smile twinkled in his eyes. Moving to pull his daughter his side, ignoring her giggling protests of 'Daddy'  
"Well my darling, it is many people's opinion that we must suffer through the trials of a storm to come out the other side into this blissful day." Cassie shrugged "Or it could be because the sky's all tired out." James laughed  
"Yes it could be if you were to be so crude to say so."

Wendy Hook glanced over at her husband and daughter who were lounging on the rocks by the sea coast laughing to a private joke. Wendy's heart swelled as she watched the two of them. Though both may deny it, any one would tell you that the pair was exactly like one another. Both had black curls that were currently shining softly in the sun and both had those piercing blue eyes that would seeming look past a person and into their soul. Both were alike in their attitude, both thirsted for adventure and travel, both at their happiness at sea and in the high waters. Wendy rose and smoothed her skirts before bending to pick up the cloths she had been washing and laid them on a sun baked rock to dry. She looked up to the clear blue sky and saw a small figure just disappearing into Neverwood across from the cove.  
"Yes Peter, stay away from here, they will have enough adventures without you, we all will." Wendy murmured to herself before crossing the beach to join her husband and daughter. As she neared the rock Cassie stood, her bare feet shining slightly from the salt water. She stripped off her leggings and dived into the deep water. Cassie surfaced a few metres away from the rock shaking the water out of her eyes.  
"Don't go too far out, darling." Wendy called out to her daughter. Cassie merely laughed and swam out further. Wendy rolled her eyes. "Sometimes I think she doesn't listen to a word she says." James wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulder,  
"Just be grateful that she doesn't follow mundane orders like those than those put in place to protect her." James pressed a kiss to Wendy's head as her head to stare out over the ocean as her daughter had."

"What's on your mind, my beauty?" Wendy turned her head to look at Neverwood.  
"I saw Peter hovering today."  
"Yes I saw him too,"  
"We have to tell her." James used his hand to turn Wendy's head.  
"Pan isn't a part of her life as he is no longer part of hers." James eyes hardened at the talk of Peter Pan. "Pan would break if he found out I married you and though I no longer live to harm him I will rip him to pieces if he so much as harms a hair on her head should he go into a fit." James looked out to his daughter who was swimming back to the rock. "I can't lose her, or you. I've already lost so much at Pan's expense." Wendy placed her hand on her husband's cheek, watching his expression.  
"You will never lose me and we will do everything in our power to make sure she is kept from him." James looked fondly at her.  
"I never doubt it, though sometimes I wonder what I have done to deserve you."  
"You have been a brave and heroic man and a good and kind father. That is what you have done."

Cassie neared the rock, she was carefully eying her parents, they looked worried. Was it perhaps that figure she had seen flying across the cove. Her parents may not know it but it was hard to keep things from Cassie's keen eye. Cassie saw her mother touch her father's face in a tender gesture, something used to often calm her father. Cassie wondered if again it was the flying figure that angered her father. Was this was had angered him. Was it Peter Pan? Cassie knew that her father and Pan had had a feud years ago, before he married her mother, from reading old ship's logs and from her mother's tales. However all ship's logs after her mother left Neverland the first time were hidden from her so she didn't know any more of their fights though she was desperate to know. Could her father still hold anger towards Peter Pan? Cassie shook her head, she didn't want to dwell on the past that didn't concern her.

Swimming up to the shore Cassie was pulled up onto the rock by her father. She happily accepted the robe handed to her, pulling her hair up to tie it, her hands were stopped by that of her mother's and Cassie allowed Wendy to tie her hair into the ribbon. James Hook pulled his family close to him, Cassie almost in his lap, leaning against his chest and Wendy firmly under his arm with her head on his shoulder. James Hook looked at the two women that his world revolved around, content to stay like this until he was called by his crew.

**So one more chapter over and done with, I'm committing to my stories as much as I can, but I do have a lot of work at the moment. This chapter is rather sweet I know but I wanted to go into the relationship between the family especially Hook and Cassie. Hook is James to me because it doesn't seem right in the story to me because well it's his family and I don't think that Hook would be Hook to them. I'm trying to add some more action and some Wendy/Cassie conversations just to go into their relationship although Cassie is most defiantly a Daddies girl. Next chapter I may perhaps add Peter. He may come after Hook and there will be a battle? I don't know. Updates may be a bit slow cos' I've got to update stories such as New Generation and as it's nearly half term I'll be revising for exams though this week I intend to update _all _my stories so anyone who reads my other stories you're welcome. **

**Word count: 1,077. YES! I'm over the 1000 mark I think as I get more familiar with the story I'll write longer chapters so...**

**I haven't said this in a while but reviews and sugar _really do _keep me off crack and seeing as I have that rare ability to get high on air, me on crack is not a pretty sight. So press the brand new big blue button!**


End file.
